The present application relates to a magnetic mount, more particularly, a universal magnetic mount with electric charging capability.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
Many handheld electronic portable devices are touch-screen devices. These portable devices include smart phones and media players with V3, V9, or Apple-lightning charger ports. Examples include Samsung Galaxy™ smart phones, LG™ smart phones, Apple iPhone®, Apple iPod®, and they may have incompatible charger ports. Because of their wireless network connection capability, smart phones and tablets are conveniently used for many things, most commonly such as GPS for navigation, and music playbacks. The hundreds of thousands of downloadable mobile apps continue to expand the functionality of smart phones. All these extra functionalities consume battery, and mobile devices quickly die. Cell phones frequently need to be re-charged.
Also according to the National Safety Council, more than a quarter of all car crashes in America are likely caused by driving while using cell phone devices. Many people continue to play with their cell phones in disregard their safety, the safety of others.
Previous portable device mounts have attempted to provide users with a safer means to use devices while driving. But these attempts fall short to provide users optimal safety and reliability, with consideration to efficiency and personalization.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 29/453,019 represents an example of an unconventional design that obstructs its user's view due to an un-retractable, elongated vertical support stand.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2014201062 represents an example of a bulky mount design that not only obstructs its user view, but is also not resource-efficient. Its design includes an unnecessary array of different support fixtures, snap fittings, and attachable jaws. Should one or two components break or become faulty, it is possible that the entire design becomes compromised.
Previous portable device mounts may also have magnetic designs to provide users with an easier and more practical means of accessibility. Those magnetic designs require its users' cellular devices to be placed in special cases in order for magnetization to occur, adding additional tediousness and burden in simple use.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/874,581 is an example of a design that requires its users to place their mobile devices inside of a device case in order for possible charging. Although design utilizes magnetization as a means for easy-to-use, hands-free capability, the necessary and bulky device case adds an additional step to the charging procedure that additionally takes away from user preference and device personalization.